This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The present disclosure pertains to adhesive bonding of manufactured components, such as automotive components, aerospace components, file storage/cabinets, farm equipment, heavy machinery, household appliances, and consumer electronics, by way of non-limiting example. By way of example, automotive body structural components, such as doors, hoods, deck lids, tailgates, vehicle body panels, body frame, and underbody panels are often formed of an assembly of multiple parts, such as complementary panels, that are joined together. Where the panels or other components are both made of stamped metal alloys, the pieces are often welded at their edges. However, when one or both of the panels (or other components) is formed of a composite material, such as a fiber reinforced polymer material, a bead of adhesive is applied to flange surfaces of one or both panels. The panels are positioned with overlying joining surfaces and pressed together and the adhesive cured by heating or other means.
Conventionally, complementary or mating parts that are to be joined together via adhesive bonding are positioned together in a substantially vertical approach or vertical direction (e.g., being dropped or lowered into position onto the complementary component). Thus, at least one of the complementary parts to be joined has the adhesive pre-applied to a bond face (the region to be joined via adhesive bonding and to form the bond line). However, in certain assembly situations, it would be significantly more advantageous to horizontally position and slide parts to be bonded in a horizontal/lateral approach. Such horizontal or lateral sliding may be particularly useful when there is interference with other parts, or because bond faces (regions to be joined via adhesive bonding) are on both the top and bottom of the part. Such situations may arise during initial assembly and formation of a vehicle, but especially during repairs. However, if the parts are brought into contact by sliding in a lateral or horizontal direction, the adhesive is often wiped off the bonding face. Thus, a continuing difficulty occurs in such situations, where assembly is made to be more complicated or repair more extensive and complex, due to constraints on the assembly process due to adhesive bonding limitations. It would be desirable to find new methods of assembling components, such as automotive components, via adhesive bonding that permit sliding in a lateral or horizontal direction to bring components into position and contact with one another for bonding.